


Safe

by JustAPotatoWriter (AwkwardPotatoWriter)



Series: Drabbles - YooRan [10]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: A bit of fluff...I guess?, Anxiety, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, POV Saeran Choi, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 08:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14375424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardPotatoWriter/pseuds/JustAPotatoWriter
Summary: You're both safe, and he's always there to remind you.





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> I switched back to second POV because I kinda missed it.   
> If you think I have missed any tags or so, please let me know. (Also if there are any typos or mistakes.)
> 
> Enjoy! :D

Your eyes snap open, meeting the familiar darkness of your room. Out of habit, your hand is clamped against your mouth to make sure you don’t scream. Your heart is beating loudly and painfully, and it feels like it could burst.

It's that nightmare again.

You throw a glance at the person sleeping by your side. Yoosung is still there, asleep, and peaceful. He’s not facing you, and you’re glad. You don’t want to disturb him over a silly nightmare.

You shift to your side and close your eyes, but images of that nightmare are back again—Yoosung...tied up, drugged and beaten. All because of you.

_Because of you!_

You try to will the image away, but it only grows clearer. You hide your head beneath the duvet, eyes shut tightly, trembling.

“Go away…”

You don’t realize you’ve said that aloud, in a small, breaking voice. It takes a while for you to feel the tears running down your face and onto the bedsheets. You feel…like you’re not there. Like nothing around you is real.

“Saeran…”

Except that voice.

Immediately, you try to pretend you’re asleep, but it’s impossible. Your body is shaking, and you know he can see it. He always sees it—no matter how much you try to hide.

Yoosung’s hand touches your arm and he sits up. You don’t look at him—you don’t want him to worry.

“Saeran, it’s okay…” he says. His voice is soft and kind, and you can hear he’s worried. It twists your insides with guilt and fear.

_He shouldn’t know…_

“I’m right here…”

But of course, he knows. He knows what you saw. _He knows what you did…_

And he forgives you.

His warmth pulls you in as he embraces you, face pressed against your back. His hand is holding yours, rubbing circles against your palm. He hums a melody into your ear—his voice is soft and tempting. In a matter of minutes, you’re feeling drowsy again.

“Sleep tight,” he whispers, pressing a lingering kiss against your cheek. His body never leaves yours, and you’re happy. He’s right there—safe and sound; he’s right there next to you, holding you close; he’s right there to will your nightmares away.

He’s safe, and so are you.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated, just like the fact you're reading this! I appreciate all of it. Thank you! \\(^o^)/
> 
> May your days be filled with positivity and good things! Have a great day/night!


End file.
